1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator with a cable hitch for securing end parts of the cable which drives a passenger cage.
2. Description of the Background
FIG. 1 shows one example of a conventional two-to-one roping type traction elevator which is constructed such that a cage speed is set to half the cable speed. In FIG. 1, a cage sheave 104 is provided at an upper portion of a cage 101 which is hanged by a cable 103 placed around the cage sheave 104. The cable 103 further around a driving sheave 107 driven by a motor (not shown) and a deflector sheave 108, and then placed around a counterweight sheave 105 mounted on an upper side of a counterweight 102.
The opposite ends of the cable 103 are secured on a machine beam (not shown) in a machine room (penthouse) 109 by means of two cable hitches 106.
However, in one type of two-to-one roping elevator which has a drive unit including the driving sheave 107, the motor and the like is disposed within an elevator shaft 110 of a building instead of the machine room 109. Thus, this kind of elevator dispenses with the machine room 109. As a result, the cable hitches 106 can not be mounted on the machine beam in the machine room 109 in the same way as the elevator shown in FIG. 1.